Wierd Love and life
by Tiarapantra
Summary: What will Pan do when she runs into someone in the woods and some visits show up and are they evil or good? I'm bad at summeries so please read 17/P T/S G/N M/G G/B
1. Default Chapter

I Declare the characters you know from shows are not mine I don't own DBZ or DBGT   
  
I know the ages are wrong but this is my story   
  
Ages Pan: 17 Trunks:24 Goten:23 Summer:24 Bra:18 Seventeen:18 (cause he doesn't age unless he fells in love) Marron:21 Goslorn:22 Neo:22 Gemaday:23 Brad:24   
  
Pan's prov  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was just walking for some fresh air because it was really clammy in my house cause my parents were having a party for my 17th birthday, everyone is there grandma Chi Chi, grandpa Goku, 18, Krillin, Marron, dad, mom, Trunks, Uncle Goten, Aunt Summer, Bra, Bulma, Vegeta, and Uncles Gotens girl friend Neo. I walked till I got to the part of the woods where my tree house is and my waterfall. I really love frogs and my pond is load with frogs. Once I took this little tree frog I got to Bra's to show her and Marron was there it was funny. I showed them the frog and they started to flip but they really flipped when I let go of him on accident and he jumped on Bra and she fainted after she let out a scream and Vegeta came running. When He got up there he was going ballistic and then saw the frog and screamed like a girl and also fainted Marron was throwing up cause the frog touched her. I on the other hand was rolling on the floor laughing then I picked my frog up and flow to the pond and put him down. My tree house is like cabin in the trees it is really big. I have electricity, cable, satellite, mail service, and indoor plumbing. The only one I showed my tree house to is Bulma that was after I built it when I was nine years old and she modified it so the trees wouldn't break or the floors break from all the weight. Then when I turned ten for a birthday gift she got electricity, cable, satellite, mail service, and indoor plumbing put in for me I thanked her so much it was the best gift ever, and I told her never to tell anyone about it. Bulma said since she had so much money she would pay the bills till I got out of collage, I told her only till I'm eighteen at the oldest, but she said she would pay it till I was eighteen only if I am Trunks secretary till I get a better job, so I started as Trunks secretary at the age of 15. Anyway the tree house has a living room, a master bedroom, a guest room, a game room, a porch/ deck thing, and a kitchen, I also have secret doors all over the place. The living room has white carpeting, wood paneling, a couch and two lazy boy chairs and a big screen tv with cable and satellite. I have a lot of pictures on the walls. Then you go in to the kitchen it has white/ grey tile floor, and wood paneling walls. It also has wood color cabinets and counters, with wight counter tops, a dishwasher, a refrigerator, a microwave, a sink, and a stove. Then you go to the hall and there are four doors the first door on the left is the bathroom it has beige carpets and wight walls, a toilet, a bathtub/ shower, some cabinets, and a sink. Then the first door on the right is the laundry room it has hard wood floors and white walls, and a dryer and washer. Then the second door on the left is the master bedroom it has forest green carpet and the waterfall scenery on the walls with frogs all over and other animal. It has a king size bed that has a dragon designs on the pillows, sheets, bedspread, blankets, and comforters, and a walk in closet and a dressers. The second door on the right is the guest room it has a sky design on the walls and a cream colored carpet, a closet and a dresser. It also has a queen size bed and the pillows, sheets, bedspread, blankets, and comforters have a sunset design on them, well that is mostly it. Well I started to fly home and since my tree house is eight and a half miles from home it would only take me a few minutes to get home. When I got home mom started to yell at every one and told them I was back and it was time for cake.  
  
So it was short but I'm sorry it is time for me to go well I hope you like I should be working on my other stories but I had to put this one in before I forgot it. So please review I want good and bad reviews.^-^ 


	2. Author note

I will not be able to update for about A week and a half cause I'm going to Hawaii. ^-^ I am going to post one more T/P story before I go so please read. Thanks for reading my stories.  
  
Thanks a lot   
  
Tiara Briefs also known as Pantra Briefs But I like Tiara Briefs Better. 


End file.
